Modern Folks
by Ginn the Fire Demon
Summary: We drift aimlessly through life, losing sight and finding our paths as the years move on. Through saving worlds and losing friends we are no longer children and therefore cannot act that way. Follow Mako and Ryuko as the lovers move through life, finding solace in time and love.
1. Modern People

Hey everyone, so a few things I want to get out of the way. I tried to treat the characters like real people, and so I gave them what I think are realistic actions, emotions and bodies. You'll notice that Mako is far from physical perfection and Ryuko is as well, especially in later sex scenes. The point is that's how they should and would be, neither of them are going to be beautiful and sexy nor will the sex scenes. Another thing is that this will be long running and follow them through their entire lives, with archs that explore other characters through their relationship. The reason I've started even writing fanfics again is in response to all these lemons that keep popping up oversimplifying the emotions and the true appearances of characters having sex. There's also the unrealistic adventures and the likes so I'm hoping that you can enjoy or at least appreciate the realism I'm trying to convey.

-Ginn

It was like she was taking advantage of her, every lingering touch, every over exaggerated display of affection that she was granted simply for being her felt like she was taking something. As if she were stealing a feeling that wasn't meant for her, but instead for someone that the girl had yet to meet, maybe even someone who had yet to exist.

"Ryuko-chan, what's wrong?" she came out from her thoughts, from worries and self deprecation to find a partially naked lover sprawled across her equally bare chest. "You're not as into it as usual."

They had grown.

Not just in size, not even in maturity but in ideas and love. Their once young minds which had been too warped with poor living and insanity had outgrown the phase, shifting into kind and open gateways into their souls and feelings. Ryuko had stayed remarkably the same, the life fibers which had died within her leaving behind a path of specialized chemicals which slowed her physical aging process, she had been lucky to break 5'8 in height.

Mako had grown the most, her figure wasn't that of a supermodel, nor anybody else, it was distinctly her own. It was curvy and slightly plump, clinging to the remnants of energetic youth as she embraced her mid twenties with careful grace. She filled out as a mother would, proud and adoring and happy to support.

In Ryukos eyes, she was perfection.

It was two years after their first date, the date that had ended with Satsuki joining and had resulted in more of a girls day out. Their playfulness lasted a month before Kiryuin was called away, her fate sealed as the new head of the family and the bearer of responsibility for all the trouble it had caused. The other two girls watched every televised appearance, smiling and cheering on their friend as she reopened the family business, apologized to world leaders and made peace with the world.

They rarely saw her other than that.

Meanwhile, the two friends were themselves beginning to grow up. Their time at high school was nearly over and they could no longer afford to laze about and wait for life to once more take a drastic turn.

The world no longer needed saving.

It was Mako who had proposed the idea, they would get jobs in the upper level of the city and share an apartment. While they worked, they would have time to figure out what they liked and what they didn't. Through trial and error, Mako reasoned, they would be able to figure out what it was they wanted to dedicate themselves.

The brown haired girl had grown up.

And so they moved in with each other, sharing a bedroom but not a bed, as they spent countless days moving job to job using their status as world saviors to grab whatever it was they wanted to do. From retail to construction to design to culinary nothing seemed to stick, the girls were drifting aimlessly. Ryuko quit more often than not due to outbursts of rage and Mako was fired for a short attention span or clumsiness, proving that things didn't always change even if people did.

It was during this drift less wandering that Ryuko came to a conclusion, she wouldn't make it without Mako. At that point it wasn't love nor any form of lust, just calm realization. Without her counterpart, Ryuko would die, whether from not feeding herself, or fighting or perhaps overbearing loneliness, the brown haired girl was all that kept her together and alive.

But Ryuko wasn't stupid or ignorant, and so she decided to try and see if perhaps it was love.

If it was love, and Ryukos understanding of love was incredibly limited, then she would need a way to feel it. And so Ryuko asked Mako on a date, not like the day out two whole years prior, but a real one. She happily accepted, leaving her post in the kitchen and putting on her nicest clothes, a sailor suit which she had remade to better accustom her new shape.

They went to dinner and they talked, longer and more in depth than they had at any other point. At that point, Ryuko realized that their relationship had been incredibly shallow. They knew everything about each other and nothing at all. It was terrifying and invigorating and Ryuko eagerly lapped up the hidden thoughts and unknown knowledge that the girl presented her with.

The walk home was quiet and serene, Ryuko in a leather jacked and torn up pants and her counterpart in a heavy jacket and familiar clothes. Mako stopped however, just three blocks shy of the house, and allowed herself to stand beneath the yellow of the street lamp. Her head was bowed and her eyes fluttered shut, a calm smile across her face.

Ryuko was hypnotized, she was in love.

"Why?" Ryuko had never heard the girls voice so flat, so soft and withdrawn. And as usual she was at a loss for words. At the best of times she could stutter in these situations but a part of her said it was best to answer quickly.

"I don't know," it was a lie, she didn't know why she lied it was just an instinct, a poor choice of words in the moment.

"That's a lie, you're bad at lying." She was right in Ryukos face, her smile mischievous and eyes understanding. She had figured out everything going on in the taller girls head just from two words.

"I think I love you." She was blushing but it was honest, honest and blunt and freeing and true and Mako just smiled, shaking her head to the most obvious thing in the world.

"Silly Ryuko we've loved each other since we met," and then she kissed her, not a passionate make out session in the snow, which they were, and not a beautiful first kiss like in a movie, but a perfectly clumsy lip brush which could only come from someone who had one too many glasses of wine.

And then they were together and two more years went by with hardly anything changing. Affection became natural, sharing a bed became every night and 'I love you's' were required any time they were with each other. The pointless moving through life became a pleasant car trip through their intertwined paths, enjoying the ride, no longer caring what it was they were supposed to do.

"Ryuko!" Makos voice snapped her again, bringing her forward one more year to the present, to the wonderfully bare girl on top of her. "Stop spacing out you're hurting my feelings!"

She laughed at the whine, a low deep sound that stopped in her chest and vibrated against the other girls cheek, causing her to laugh as well which fed Ryukos own and caused a parasitic cycle of laughter. They rolled back and forth, exchanging sweet kisses and nips as their bodies merged and separated until eventually Ryuko had her pinned.

"Mako," she purred amorously, sucking on her earlobe and enjoying the miniscule movements that she made. She traced her hands down the supple curves, finger tips memorizing freckles and moles that they had felt a thousand times before.

"Ryuko," the girl smiled in response, shivering with delight at the sound of her name. She loved it, Mako said her name like it was a prayer, something to be treasured and cared for. Not the name of a monster or warrior, not even the girl who had saved the world and her life. In Makos voice, Ryuko became the name of a divine God that transcended time and beliefs.

She slipped two fingers inside the smaller girl, basking in the warmth that her body gave off from within. A slick wetness coated her fingers as she moved in and out, nearly reaching her own climax just from the sensation on her digits. Mako arched and writhed against her, body unsure whether it was displaying pain or ecstasy.

Love making hadn't come easy.

When they had been together for a little over seven months Ryuko decided that her lust had reached it's peak and made a move. As they lay in bed together she had slipped her hand up Makos night shirt, enjoying the feel of the breast swell that lay in her hand. Heavy and plushy, allowing her fingers to sink into them.

Mako had laughed.

"What are you doing silly Ryuko, those aren't play things!" she pushed the girl off giggling and laughing, Ryuko frowned at the action, a bout of annoyance clouding over her previously pleasant haze of desire.

"I'm trying to make a move, we've been together and we ain't even had sex once!" but Mako just stared, her eyebrows scrunched together as if she didn't understand a single part of the sentence.

Ryuko came to the conclusion that a part of Mako's brain really was missing.

The next day Ryuko went to the Mankanshoku household, ready to inquire about the true reason for their daughters insanity. It had been too long since she had come, a part of her almost afraid of their reaction as Mako had told them the night of their date that they were an item. She took a deep breath and threw the door open, making as grand an entrance as possible as was the family tradition.

"Oi, I'm here everyone get ready!" the members of the house cheered, Makos brother scrambling over with Guts to admire her adult body while the father and mother laughed from their place at the table.

They shoved croquettes in their mouths, screaming over each other and catching up. Crumbs spewed as they talked about adventures, both recent and old. As the family finished the poor mans feast Ryuko swallowed bits of food and nerves and prepared herself to speak.

"Umm, Mama," she began, gaining her surrogate mothers attention. "Something happened, and I need to ask you something."

"Woah ho-ho! Little Ryuko wants some motherly advice huh?!" Bazzaro roared as pounded down a drink and smacked his son on the back. Ryuko flushed but Mother was unphased, smiling calmly and expectantly, her gaze gesturing for her to go on.

"It's just, last night me and Mako were in the bedroom," once more the boys hooted and howled earning a smack from the embarrassed girl. "And when I tried, erm, 'something' she didn't really seem to get what I was, ya know, _doin_."

Makos mothers face went stern, and for a long while she sat in silent contemplation. Every now and then a look of annoyance or disappointment would pass through her eyes and Ryuko would flinch, worrying that she had overstepped her boundaries. Finally, the women gave a long sigh, her body seeming to deflate as she moved her head with what seemed like great effort to look the younger girl in the eye.

"Ryuko dear," she started, silencing all sound in the house, even breathing. "You know that our Mako is a very _special _girl?" Ryuko nodded, she hadn't known what to expect from the women but so far it was only things that she had known. "She's strong, independent with just the right amount of craziness that allows her to survive in a world that's been plunged into insanity."

Bazzaro and his son had moved into a sitting position, their faces reflective as they took in her words. Ryuko too was impressed by the outlook, both on daughter and the world and made a mental note to give more credit to the housewives of everywhere.

"It's just, with all the craziness of surviving and being happy, there's really no room in her brain for something like sexuality." Ryuko frowned, preparing herself to argue, to show that Mako had become sexual, that they kissed and touched and enjoyed each other, but her mother continued on as if sensing this. "Sure she can love, she can kiss and touch and _feel_ but having all that isn't the same as the lust I'm sure you've felt."

"So what can I do!" she had yelled, she hadn't meant to but her frustration had peaked. Her mother was speaking in circles, complimenting and insulting Mako at the same time. It left the girl confused and anxious, people only gave long explanations when it was bad news.

"Take it slow, be persistent, don't let up just because she thinks its some kind of game. She may not understand sex or why people want to do it, but you can show her." the advice struck a chord, Ryuko bowed and gave her thanks and left, feet dragging as she walked.

The rest of the day was spent wandering in moody silence, accomplishing random chores and errands that she had been assigned over the course of the many hours that she refused to go home. She didn't have a phone but her child's watch had ticked on since elementary school. The image of Sailor Moon beneath the glass alerted her that it three in the afternoon.

Mako would be worried.

It was five when she got home, she had managed to stall two more hours by going to the busiest grocery store at the busiest time of day which had resulted in yet another hour delay. She closed the door quietly, hoping that Mako was either out or asleep. No such luck, as she made her way to the living room she caught the girl dressed in pajamas watching the sun slowly descend, a news show on in the background to form a pleasant buzz of noise.

"Hello Ryuko," she had dropped the chan from her name years ago, but hearing her name in such an oddly serious tone gave her shivers.

Mako rose from the couch and moved silently across the floor, making her way to the open kitchen and starting a pot of coffee. Ryuko circled her, eyes wary as she followed every movement, there was something tense in the atmosphere and it was putting her on edge. The whistle blew and Ryuko jumped, as Mako moved it from the oven and poured the boiling water.

"You mad at me or something," she was yelling again and she wasn't sure why, everything seemed so much sharper, so much harsher lately.

"Of course not Ryuko why would I be?" she was clearly being sincere, however Ryukos warped mind twisted the words, giving them an attitude which caused a negative reaction.

"Listen, you're not in charge of me, if I wanna come home late that's my fucking business okay?!" she snapped and Mako flinched, head cracking to the side as if she had been hit before slowly returning to look at her.

"I'm going to bed," she brushed by her, eyes dark and voice breaking and shut the door behind her, a clear warning to stay away.

But Ryuko would never lose to a shut door.

She shoved the door open and made her way to the bed, her body electrified with an almost violent energy and a desire to make the other girl understand just what she was feeling. With quick movement Ryuko slithered under the covers and with trembling hands allowed her hands to inch like ivy up her counterparts body, fingers brushing against the still bra covered chest.

"Ryuko, I don't wanna play games right now, I'm upset." her voice was still broken but there was a trace of her usual playfulness leftover, indicating that not everything was lost.

She said nothing as she blindly groped, hoping something would work.

Her answer came moments later when, after tweaking and pinching, she took a break to simply cup her loquacious soft breasts, pulling at the nipples. Mako gave a jerk at the gesture, moaning and thrusting out towards the air as the two had taken a spooning position. Ryukos mouth watered, the sensation of the warm heavy flesh in her hands mixed with the almost upset sounding moans enough to haze her over.

Ryuko tried again.

Her nimble fingers slowly pulled the slightly inverted nipples, three held down her light brown aureoles while two pinched the rapidly stiffening flesh. She repeated the process several times, drooling more and more with every reaction and movement. Mako however, had become anxious and turned in the girls arms, frowning and breathing harder than she had in years.

"R-Ryuko, I-I don't know if I like this game." the girl nodded stroking her brown hair so that in fell in front of her darkening eyes.

"I'll be okay, Mako, I'll show you everything you need to know." they shared a kiss and Mako nodded, allowing Ryuko to do as she saw fit.

The night was not spent worrying.

Morning came faster than expected, the blinds were programmed to raise at seven in the morning in the bedroom, allowing the first rays of golden orange sun to creep in and allow a pleasant wakening. As the beams hit Ryukos eyes however she had never been more angry for the programming of the blinds.

"Fucking a' why the fuck do these fucking blinds go the fuck up without me fucking telling them to I mean fuck!" her curses echoed around the empty room, empty words that only served to irritate her further.

To her side Mako lay fast asleep, body elegantly curled in on herself in a puddle of dried sweat and cum. Ryuko felt a rumble in her chest and lay back down, her body which had stayed tone and fit over the years curving to match the other body.

"We have work," Ryuko groaned and turned over on her back, arm draping across her face to shield herself from the world.

Mako turned to look at her, and though she couldn't see her Ryuko knew Mako was smiling. She allowed a visible grin of her own, too blissful in post coitus to be upset over something as trivial as a job. In an invisible movement she moved and scooped the girl in her arms, standing bare on the bed holding a shrieking Mako bridal style, laughing and twirling.

"I can't believe it! We actually fucked, had sex, made love holy shit! This is amazing I've never been more happy Mako you were awesome!" she gave the girl in her arms an over dramatic smooch and deposited her on the bed as she leaped to her closet and began dressing for work, which included jeans and a wife beater as she worked in construction.

"I'm glad you're in a good mood Ryuko, as long as you're happy I'm happy!" she meant it, and it earned a second smile from Ryuko.

Breakfast was fast paced, the two devouring the hastily made toast and eggs in order to get out the door. Ryuko was in charge of roofing damaged houses all over the city while Mako worked as a chef at a bakery. They worked jobs, not careers, and through them sought achievement, enlightenment and answers of what it was they were supposed to do.

"Ryuko look!" Mako shouted through her food, adjusting the T.V. Volume so that it blared all through the house.

It was Satsuki, she was giving yet another speech on how the evils of the corporation that she ran had been corrected and that the public had nothing to fear about the clothes. She went as far as promising her own life if even a single article of cloth was found to have life fibers in it. Questions streamed in from reporters however it seemed one had caught Makos attention and was being asked yet again, hence her turning up the volume.

"Mrs. Kiryuin, Mrs. Kiryuin, is it true that you have a head of defense for your business? And that he takes small armies to take down Guerrilla fighters who destroy your warehouses?" the press was instantly abuzz with the question, asking it amongst themselves and hoping for some form of confirmation.

The elegant women took a single breath to speak.

"Yes, all that you have heard is true, certain defensive measures had to be taken to assure the safety of our product and employees. However, I'd like to assure you that Gamagori is only that, a defense. We don't go around picking fight with renegade fighters nor will we, The Kiryuin family and our business has but one goal now, to sell affordable and wonderful clothes."

Cameras flashed, capturing the grace that was present in every aspect of her face. Ryuko snickered at the overdone speech. Her sister was always trying to one up anyone who spoke to or near her by giving dragged out lectures.

"I would also like to add that today, Gamagori will be retiring to be with his wife and child, therefore the post of head of Defense for REVOCS will be temporarily unattended." Another wash of heated whispers scorched the crowd.

"Mrs. Kiryuin, who will be filling in the role then? Naturally you don't plan to just leave defense to no one do you?"

Ryuko was surprised by the news, she had heard through the grapevine, and Mako, that Gamagori had met a girl through work, frail and broken and always sick. However as usual Satsuki had come to the rescue and cured her of her ailments, allowing her to go on with her life's calling, helping the sick. According to the sparse letters she had received from her sister he was incredibly happy and had even ceased yelling so as not to aggravate anything about her.

Her name was Hoki Nanino, a name she gave to herself after losing family in a Korean rebellion. Gamagori had happened upon her by chance during a business meeting and they had been with each other ever since.

"Huh, good for him right?" Mako frowned and shushed her, demanding that she pay attention to her sister.

"So then, Mrs. Satsuki," Gamagori, who had been standing back and to her side, growled and took a menacing step forward at the overly familiar address. "Who will you have as your next head?"

Ryuko shivered, it felt as though her sister were looking right at her instead of the camera.

"Well, I was thinking of having my battle hungry sister take up the mantle."

The flashes went off.

The T.V. Went off.

Mako's mouth went off.

Ryukos thoughts went off.

No more endless drifting.


	2. Modern Times

It was almost two days later when Satsuki finally showed up, face bitten red by the early starts of winter. Her hair had remained short and her nose glowed cherry red from the frost. Behind her, Gamagori continued to protest her choice of apparel, which was a stylish yet not very functional jacket that hugged her body in a way that demanded attention.

Apparently, the jacket concealed a lack of pants.

Hence the protests.

Kiryuin entered with a sense of purpose, her strides elegant and measured as she made her way to the couch. Mako gushed on and on about how grateful she was that her sister in law had chosen to stop by after so many years of just watching her on T.V, Ryuko however remained unimpressed. The stunt the girl had pulled on national television had given her more attention than she ever wanted to have again. Her coworkers teased her that her sister was bailing her out of a dead end job, she had already lost a large amount of respect at work.

"You better have a good reason for fucking me over like you did." Mako shot her a reprimanding glare which she shrugged off, Satsuki simply reflected her sisters earlier look, casually sipping the tea.

"The tea is delicious Mako, thank you my dear." she reached an un-gloved hand out and lovingly stroked the girls rounder face, making Mako sigh in delight.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Ryuko smacked away her sisters hand roughly, prompting a gasp of shock from her girlfriend and a restraining grip from Gamagori.

"Matoi-sama, please restrain yourself, Lady Satsuki was only showing her appreciation for the beverage." Ryuko had gone limp the instant he had grabbed her but nodded only to show that she could be let down.

"Tch, like I give a fuck, state your business and get out me and Mako got stuff do _sis_." Ryuko herself was confused as to where the rage was coming from, but if there was one thing she couldn't stand it was being used for something without her consent.

Kiryuin only frowned in minor annoyance at the outburst, brushing her shoulders as if she were wiping away filth. Ryuko felt her brow twitch at the all too familiar condescending gesture, if Senketsu had still been there he would have alerted her to rising blood pressure. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to sit down in the loveseat across the room, knowing that any further acts of violence would only anger both Mako and Gamagori.

"You've become bitter and defensive in your old age I see," Ryukos fist dented the wall at the crude remark and knowing smirk.

"Tell me what you want right now before I throw you the fuck out of my house." Satsuki rose at this and Ryuko gave it a passing thought to throw the girl out the window and have Gamagori jump out after to save her.

"I want exactly what I announced to the world that I wanted, Gamagori will be stepping down from head of defense and I need someone I know I can inexplicably trust, who else but you?" Ryuko frowned at this, anger gradually dissipating into suspicion.

"Get the hell out, we hardly talk for two years and all of a sudden I'm your first pick for this job?" her sister was as unreadable as ever, the regal aura around Satsuki preventing anyone from ever truly understanding what went on in the endless space of her mind.

"Yes, exactly, may I take your outburst as an affirmation that you will be starting monday?" the entire room flinched at the unabashed superiority that she emitted.

And then Ryuko did something she hadn't done in years.

She punched her sister,

And savored the feeling of knuckles crushing the cartilage that formed her regal nose.

Mako moved the instant Ryuko did, placing herself right behind Satsuki as she fell. Her arms, strong from a working life, cradled the china like frame of the woman. Gamagori appeared to be on the verge of hyperventilating as he cried over her form, hands moving to touch her only to realize that they were too big to be of any help.

She regretted what she had done.

Or, she regretted that it caused a problem.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Gamagori glared, teeth clenched and veins bursting out of his dark skin. Mako looked displeased but said nothing to go against her. "Get out! Get the fuck out! Go, now!"

Scooping her up Gamagori headed for the door, anger palpable as he ripped the frame from its hinges. His massive body shook as he struggled to control himself, fought to resist the urge of violence. Slowly his head turned at an impossible angle to look the two girls over his shoulder.

"We'll be in touch."

And then he was gone, leaving the two girls with the bitter taste of rage and bile in their mouths.

Dinner that night came late, almost two hours later than it usually did. Ryuko had locked herself in their room, brooding and sulking that her own girlfriend hadn't been there to stand up for her. A call came from the kitchen, monotone and disinterested as if it couldn't care less. It was to be expected, and Ryuko heaved herself up and quickly and quietly made her way to the table, head bowed in submission as she waited to be reprimanded.

Mako didn't hesitate.

"That was quite a scene today."

"I know."

"You know and _what?_"

"I know and I'm _sorry _okay? But just so we're clear you're not exactly innocent either, you're _mine_ but you still sided with her, doting on her like she's some sort of fucking princess like back in school I mean christ Mako what about me!" she wished she could take it back the moment it spilled out of her, but it came, spluttering in Makos face like auditory vomit.

It was a low blow to even think like that, and a crime punishable by death for saying it out loud.

"Aplogize."

"Mako I know just-"

"Now."

"Okay I know jesus I'm sorry alright?"

"No, it's really not."

They sat in silence for several more minutes, the overbearing quiet echoing against Ryukos ear drums. Over and over again she mentally questioned herself, wondering if she had really just said those impossible words or if they were perhaps some horrible form of hallucination. However, from the absolutely devastated look on the other woman's face, it was clear that it was not. No longer able to bear the self disgust she rose from the table,excusing herself from the table.

"We're not done talking about this."

"Believe me, I know."

What was wrong with her today?

They lay in bed facing away from each other, Mako had formed a boundary made of pillows and quilt to divide them. Ryuko was sure that if her other didn't have back problems, she would have slept out on the couch out of sheer rage. The blue eyed girl stared straight up, wondering with all her might what could have possible compelled her to say those things.

Every now and then she would turn her head and check on Mako, her frame had not moved since she lay down, completely void of any signs she was even alive. Unfortunately though, this only worked against her as Mako was an active sleeper and her statue like position only proved that she was awake and unable to sleep. Brief moments would present themselves and Ryuko would make a comment or joke which were ignored, returning them to silence.

"What do I have to do?"

That caught her attention.

"I'm thinking of leaving, I can have my things packed before you even get home."

How many times had they argued and threatened like this.

A relationship is never easy, least of all when it's between two people with questionable sanity and motives. However they had made it and at times even forced it to work, pushing down their prides and venomous words all for the sake of preserving a harmonious relationship. This did not stop several spats from happening though, and on more than one occasion Mako had threatened to leave her.

It was Ryukos fault, it always was, and it was worse that she knew what she was doing wrong as she did it.

The first time had been well deserved and Ryuko was still making up for it. She had just landed her construction job, roofing, the longest job she would go on to have. The day had gone by quickly and after the men had taken her out for an initiation night on the town. It was around three in the morning when she finally stumbled in to their first apartment, a small broom closet that barely fit a fridge and stove. She meandered around, drunk and high off of something, as she slurred and cried out for her lovers sexual attention.

Mako was not pleased.

"It's one thing to come home at three in the morning Ryuko-_chan_." Mako reserved the use of chan for special occasions, usually when Ryuko was in trouble. "But to scream about such obscene things when the neighbors can hear? That's where I draw the line."

Mako was angry but calm, her ever expanding vocabulary only showing how much she had grown.

Ryukos drunken mind hated it.

"Oh shut the fuck up, ya know, ya used to be fun and all pro life fuck shit up but now look at you!" She grabbed the girls curves and squeezed, making the motherly figure flush in embarrassment. "You're fat as hell trying to run my life! Well guess what, you're not my fucking mom your my fucking bitch!"'

She passed out after that.

Unfortunately for Ryuko, her stupor was not the kind she was able to forget and blame on the alcohol the next day. The drugs seemed to almost enhance them memory, putting every movement in high definition shame. Her head ached as well as the rest of her from work and she thanked whatever God there was that she hadn't scheduled work that day.

She turned to her side, hands eagerly searching for Makos warm form only to find more blanket. Grunting she irritatedly barked out her lovers name, waiting in annoyance for her to bust through the door, full of energy and love. But nothing came, only the sound of a partially opened window and the busy streets below.

Her eyes cracked open instantly and against all bodily protests she shot up in bed and began frantically searching the room. The fog in her mind had not yet cleared, allowing her to temporarily forget exactly why she was alone. Eventually though, as she came back to her senses, she was able to calm down and find the note on her lovers pillow.

_Dear Ryuko,_

_Thank you for these years, but right now, I hate you more than I could ever love you,_

_Goodbye._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mako._

That was Ryukos first ever encounter with being dumped.

For the next two weeks she refused to leave home, at some points she even imagined Mako right beside her, calmly stroking her body as she hushed and forgave her. Soon though, common sense took the place of grief and she made a bold decision. She would clean herself up, go back to work and make herself presentable.

Then she would win back Mako.

It was almost a month later when they bumped into each other, Mako had been living with her parents and working a new job as a waitress at a coffee shop. Ryuko wandered in, ducking her head so that Mako wouldn't see her and instantly throw her out. Her heart beat thudded in her palms and into the table.

Mako was stunning.

Over the course of the month she had apparently taken Ryukos words to heart. Her form was already much slimmer and a new energy seemed to seep out of her. It charmed the patrons, reaching into their pockets and taking hefty tips. Ryuko watched her, stunned and falling in love all over again, and then reaffirming her absolute need to win her back.

"Can I take your order, _mam_?" Mako had appeared in front of her without Ryukos noticing, snapping the girl out of her day dreaming. The girls smile had become tight and it looked as though she were holding back from a physical tantrum.

"M-Mako, it's uhh, it's great to see you again, you look great!" it was so lame and overplayed that Ryuko nearly hit herself.

Makos smile only tightened further, she wasn't even close to buying it.

"If you're not going to order I'll have to ask you to leave."

"What can I do?"

That was the first time Ryuko asked that question, and every time after that it would always be related to her making amends with the love of her life.

Mako seemed to understand instantly what it meant.

"You're pretty bold to assume that I even want you do anything." there was that new found intelligence that she had gotten.

"Anything, you name it."

And so Mako thought, she spent five minutes standing their, internally debating if Ryuko was even worth giving a second chance to. Finally she bowed and left, bringing her coffee and agreeing to meet the girl after work so that they could talk more in depth. Ryuko hastily agreed, adoring the kindness she was being shown.

They met at the restaurant where they had their first date.

Ryukos idea.

And the entire large dinner ended up being her treat.

Mako's idea.

They managed to make light conversation through most of dinner, even exchanging jokes and work stories. However, most of it was one sided and came primarily from Ryuko, Mako wasn't even trying to contribute. Finally though, dinner came to an end and even dessert couldn't delay the inevitable.

"Please, just tell me, what can I do?" and Mako took it to heart this time, thinking and weighing the bad times with the good.

"Well first you can never, ever, go out drinking again, got it?"

"Understood."

"And if you ever make fun of my weight again I swear to god I will move as far away as possible."

"Your weight is healthy and beautiful."

"I want you to help around the house more, no more using work as an excuse to laze around."

"Of course."

"And finally, within the next two years we will get married."

At that point Ryukos short and fast paced responses shorted out, her mouth flapping as she tried to process what she had been asked. Mako quirked an eyebrow, waiting patiently for a response, as if she could care less whether or not she said yes or not.

"Y-Yes, of course Mako."

And just like that they were back together.

Now however, was a different situation. Ryuko had never resorted to violence against her own family before, not after she had found out they were family anyway. Yet Mako seemed more enraged then upset, her entire body had not stopped trembling since the ordeal.

"You want to know what you can do?" Makos voice finally answered back, the girl shifting ever so slightly to show she was paying attention.

"Yes, anything."

"Call Satsuki today and accept that job as an apology, and do anything else she asks of you."

"What if she wants me to sleep with someone?"

From the glare she received it was clear her joke was not well met. After a weary sigh however she rose from the bed and picked up the house phone, dialing the number Satsuki had left behind all those years ago. It took only two rings for the girl to pick up.

"Well, well, didn't expect your apology call so soon, did Mako threaten to leave again?" Ryuko swore at her sister several times and nearly hung up before collecting herself.

"I'll take the job," there was a light laugh on the other end, and several other voices who she may or may not have recognized if there had been faces chorused back. "Oh so now that you're in trouble you want the job? Oh no, you have to ask for it now."

She gritted her teeth, turning to look at the girl in bed across the room, however she was met with a stern stare and relented.

"Please, please give me this job," on the other side Satsuki hummed, showing she was waiting for something more. "Please, sister."

And that was it, Satuski told her to meet her at the corporate building next to the school at seven tomorrow, bid her good day, and hung up.

Ryuko flung herself back onto the bed, burying her head in her pillow and screaming out her frustrations. A soft caress moved up and down her toned stomach, making her shiver and remove a part of the cushion. Mako was smiling, a kind loving smile that Ryuko hadn't realized she'd missed in the past day.

"Thank you Ryuko, I'm proud of you. And who knows? You'll probably end up liking the job, it involves fighting people right?" she gave a light giggle, causing the other girl to smirk along with her.

"Oi, ya know you're probably right, lets make the best of it then!" she shot her hand up and grinned, trying her best to erase the tension that had built between them during the day.

Mako nuzzled her head into Ryukos neck, lips latching onto her pulse and suckling, burning Ryukos face and causing a small stream of drool to drip down.

"I love you Ryuko." the words were full of lust and longing, an almost pleading tone laced into it.

The night was not spent arguing

Lemons next time.


	3. Modern Love

** Well I promised lemons and I'm delivering, thanks for waiting it's hard writing this stuff and not wanting to fucking shoot myself in the face because of how hard porn is to write. Enjoy. **

It had been almost three years since Ryuko had been made to climb the ever infuriating staircase that led to the school. Though it still acted as a place of education, even after Ragyo was done using it, major parts of it had been converted to better accommodate Revocs and act as its new base of operations. Running a global organization that had crashed and been ostracized was an incredible feat, and it was only through loyalty, perseverance and no shortage of miracles that Satsuki had managed to renovate half of the school building and employ a majority of the students and count it as an extra curricular activity.

"Man fuck this," she gasped out as she reached the final step. As she entered the long stretch of concrete that led to the main entry way she was surprised by the changes that had taken place.

Even at its best, back when she was in school the place had always felt like a prison. Student guards would patrol the walls, glaring at everyone and non verbally threatening anyone who got too rowdy. Meanwhile the area itself was uninviting, made of cold white stone with sparse greenery planted all around.

Now however it had evolved into a lush garden like area, with long stretches of grass and sporting equipments as well as gardens and other activities to do. The students too had changed, no longer forced into uniforms the children were dressed in whatever it as they felt suited them. From suits to shorts and everything in between, the school had truly become a melting pot of culture.

It was also a large source of income.

Inside the main hall had been transformed into a receptionist area, with a younger looking girl running the desk. She smiled politely at Ryuko and gestured to the elevator, indicating that they had been awaiting her arrival. Ryuko gruffly thanked her before marching into the moving room, watching the numbers ping away.

The music playing was in horrible taste.

As the elevator slowed to a halt she could hear voices behind the closed doors. As she entered into the room she was unsurprised to see who they belonged to. A bob of pink hair had planted itself on her sisters desk in order to stand eye level with the giant that was Gamagoori. She continued to shriek into his face, spittle flying everywhere as he remained unimpressed, arms crossed waiting for her to finish.

"For the last time Jakazure you're just not enough, Lady Satsuki chose Matoi-Sama and we will respect that now get off of my Lady's desk or I'll choke you!" without even waiting for a move he lunged forward swatting at her so that she would leap away.

"Oh whatever, like that dyke even knows how to run security, she's been working construction since she graduated and you _know_ there's not an ounce of brain in her head." Ryuko felt a vein pulse but remained quiet, planting herself next to her sister who had smirked at her appearance and was stifling a laugh.

"And another thing-oh shit."

"Dyke huh?"

The meeting began with one very irate girl nursing a black eye and two sisters sharing a hearty laugh at her expense. Gamagoori especially seemed to be oozing contentment at the large bruise the small girl now sported. Finally though, the amusement died down and the room switched over to business mode with hardly any transition.

"Now then, I know that you chose to accept the job after Mako most likely threatened to leave you again, however I can allow a half assed war monger to run my security." Ryuko opened her mouth to swear however seemed to realize that this would only prove her sisters point and backed down. "So, I'll ask again to make sure, will you do this job? And can you handle it?"

"I will, and I'll do it however 'assed' I want got that? I've got my own way of doing things sis." Satsuki said nothing and took a sip from her tea that her and two of the four elite four had somehow managed to procure without Ryuko noticing.

"Very well, then let me explain what exactly you'll be doing," her eyes took on a more serious gleam, causing Ryukos own to perk in intrigue. "As I said, your job is security, however it is not my security that is in jeopardy but the companies."

"The hell are you talking about? Companies doing fine from what I've seen, and Mako tells me stocks are at an all time high right?" Jakazure let out an impudent giggle, turning her head away as if embarrassed.

"Yes, and while that's true that doesn't stop the fact that factions who think themselves to be some imitation Nude Beach are springing up every day. Because of them, shipping vessels are being destroyed, factories bombed and stores boycotted. At this rate we'll be out of business in a year. As head of security it's your job to find these offenders and squash them out so they don't cause any trouble."

Something about it clicked into place for Ryuko.

"Wait, so you want be to go around bullying people into doing what you want? How the hell is that any different from Ragyo trying to brainwash anyone!" Ryuko stood up at this point, disgusted with her sisters to and improved way of thinking.

"The difference," Kiryuin began taking another sip of tea. "Is that we're not the instigators, these people are breaking the law and attacking our now perfectly legitimate business. On top of that there's only so much the authorities can and will do. With you, we can do, lets call it, undercover operations in order to better the company. Understand?"

Reluctantly she did, once more she was being sent into a battle of clothes. Only this time it wasn't clear what side exactly she was supposed to be on. If this were just a few years ago she would have take the aggressors side no questions asked just to spite her sister. Now however, she was part of the family business, and Satsuki had a point, the groups were breaking the law and Revocs had yet to do anything remotely suspicious.

"Alright, I get it, so I just go in, get them to do what I want, and get out, right?" Satsuki nodded and indicated to a small file.

"In this file are the names of the fifty or so extra guards I've hired," Ryuko opened her mouth to protest but was immediately silenced by a cool glare. "I know you prefer to be on your own, but these attackers have armies and you'll need your own, plus some of them have better people skills then you would think."

After pawing through the files and biographies Ryuko had to admit that her sister was right. Some of the people weren't even soldiers but were instead psychologists, ex politicians and even ex criminals known for their high intellect. It was an army built smart, utilizing all that made a human being truly terrifying.

"And hey, maybe you'll even end up hooking up with one of them." Jakazure commented, smirking to herself.

Ryuko ignored her, her mind lapsing back to times of constant war and battling where the only thing she could afford to do was think of survival. Her eyes darted back and forth, taking in information and storing it away for later. When it came to battle strategies she may not have been a General, but when it got down to fighting and who was best suited for it, Ryuko could only be considered a genius.

"When do I start?" she muttered absentmindedly, her fingers flicking through the pages as if they were pamphlets.

"Tomorrow you'll be deported to Brazil and investigate a small factory set up on the outskirts of the rainforest, investigate, report, and take it out, you'll be meeting the five others who will accompany you this time around." Ryuko didn't have to look up to know that her sister was wearing the same carnivorous grin as she was.

They didn't share much, but blood lust was certainly common ground.

She left the room and the school with Jakazure following her all the way to the entrance, goading her rand taunting her, questioning her abilities. Matoi did her best to ignore the minor annoyance however at the exit the pinkett finally made her move. The smaller girl planted her feet in front of her and glared upwards, chin defiant and eyes challenging.

"I don't trust you," it wasn't much, but it was short and to the point, a vast difference from the usual ramblings of the girl.

"I don't really give a fuck, I'm in charge and that's that, I don't even know what you do for my sister but I don't really care, now move." she used her superior strength to brush the girl to the side.

"Hello Mako?" Ryuko froze in her confident stride, turning back just in time to see the smaller girl speaking into a phone. Though it was faint she could make out the distinctly warm and kind greeting of her significant other. "Yes it _is_ nice to talk after so long. Yes I'm fine, actually I was calling because something happened. You see, me and your dear Ryuko got into a bit of a disagreement and it resulted in her swatting at me. Mhmm, yes here she is."

Jakazure extended the phone to Ryuko, smiling politely as if she hadn't just committed one of the most heinous acts imaginable. The girl rushed forward, hands outstretched and moving for the pinketts throat. However she was stopped short by the demanding sound of her name coming from the receiving end of the phone. Strangling a girl was one thing, but not responding to Mako when she demanded full attention was unforgivable.

She straightened herself and after clearing her throat several times began to speak.

"Hello, Ryuko speaking."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The girl let her head fall back, mouth open in a silent scream. The fact that Mako was even swearing in the first place was enough to let her know how truly upset she was. She cast one final incinerating glare towards Jakazure before composing herself and speaking into the phone as calmly as she possibly could.

"Listen Mako, dear, Jakazure was exaggerating, nothing happened, she was jumping around and I just sort of, you know, swatted her to the side that's all." Ryuko chewed her lip, covering the reciever as the aforementioned girl cackled in laughter at the blatant lie.

"Liar!" Mako shouted into the phone, making Jakazure laugh all the more. "I bet she said something that upset you and instead of just letting it go you got physical right?" She had to hand it to her, the girl did know a ridiculous amount about her.

"Look Mako-"

"Come home, now."

"But Mako-"

"Now!"

The phone line went dead and Ryuko glared at Jakazure who was reaching to retrieve it from her grip. Instead however, Ryuko turned and hurled the phone clear over the protective wall enclosing the school, earning a horrified look from the other girl. Her mouth remained agape even as Ryuko made her way to the exit.

"You bitch that had all my contacts!"

The walk home was dreadful, filled to the brim with the overwhelming foreboding feeling that Mako would either be at the door to lecture her, or ignore her completely. Either way, Ryuko was sure she would be subjected to once more sleep on the couch. Her apartment complex came into view and for a moment she had an instinct to flee back to her sister and beg her to call Mako and convince her not to be mad.

But that would probably make it worse.

Instead, she took a deep breath, pushed on ahead, and opened the door to the building with every bit of confidence she had. Confidence that, as the elevator rose up floor by floor, rapidly dissipated into the hot air that it had come from. Arriving at her floor, she peeked out from the silver doors, checking to make sure Mako wasn't waiting to ambush her before she could even enter the house.

She crept forward and opened the door with every bit of hesitance she could muster.

Mako wasn't there, she wasn't busying herself in the kitchen, preparing for dinner. Nor was she on the couch watching a soap opera or whatever garbage they got with what little cable they had. She wasn't dancing in the dinning room, singing old jazz standards that her father would play on old records people would throw out. And she wasn't in the bathroom taking a bath and pretending she was once again living in the lap of luxury.

She was nowhere in sight.

And for a moment Ryuko wanted to sigh in relief.

However, worry quickly overrode that instinct and she began her search. The house was mostly dark save for several beams of light that had managed to slip in through the otherwise useless blinds. Ryuko tiptoed across the hardwood floor, doing her best not to make any noise though not completely sure why. The bedroom door caught her eye, slightly ajar with dark tendrils that seemed to ooze out of the too black room. Silently she moved, cracking open the door just the tiniest bit more and slipping in.

There were candles lit.

Ryuko couldn't remember the last time she had come home to that.

Her eyes flickered with the dancing flame, a blueish orange tint met dark browns and she gasped. Mako lay there, clad only in an expensively seductive nightgown that she had bought as a joke in their earlier years. It hugged her form wonderfully, emphasizing her curves and the swell of her perky chest. Her stomach bulged slightly, however with more of the diet and exercise she had been doing lately it would be all but gone within the next month.

It was almost the same Mako she had fallen in love with.

Almost.

"M-Mako, h-how are you dear?" she didn't often use pet names, but she figured now was as good as time as any to pull out every trick she had at her disposal.

She hummed, fingers lazily splaying out across her hips, causing heat to rise to Ryukos face. Mako had always been an incredibly erotic person and hardly any of it was on purpose. Her form and personality were simply complimentary. She would do anything for Ryuko, to please her and make her feel loved, and it showed with her overly physical nature.

"Look about the phone call with Jakazure-" Ryuko began, attempting to distract herself from the all too appetizing form of Mako. However her explanation was quickly cut off by a raised hand and look of absolute disinterest from her counterpart.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

Ryuko shook her head.

"Then why would you think I would buy a word of what Jakazure-chan said? Mmm?"

She was stunned and relieved all at the same time. On some level she supposed she should have realized that Mako wasn't angry when she had talked to her earlier on the phone. Instead, Mako just wanted her home so that she wouldn't cause any more of a scene. It all clicked into place and Ryuko could only blush and murmur halfhearted apologies as she attempted to salvage whatever was left of her damaged pride.

And then she decided to move on instinct.

No longer wishing to look at the winning smile on Makos face she dove forward, burying her head into the other girls neck and taking deep relaxing breaths. Mako squirmed and giggled mentioning that it tickled, which went ignored by Ryuko. They lay in each others embrace for however long it took for the sun to finish setting. Makos hands combed Ryukos hair, petting the locks and scratching whenever Ryuko made a sound of contentment.

Mako whispered sweet words of love and adoration.

For Ryuko though, it wasn't enough.

It started off soft and insignificant, a small peck here, a light suck there. However Ryuko was rapidly remembering the sweet taste of sweat on sun kissed skin and it stirred her appetite. Slowly she moved up, sinking just the tips of her teeth into the soft skin. She felt the girl convulse minutely below her and smiled, biting just a tad harder.

Makos grip tightened on her shoulders, hips bucking instinctively. She whispered her name, once, twice, three times in warning only to be ignored by the white noise of arousal in Ryukos head. Hoping to further the action Ryuko ground down, rubbing their mounds against each other. A hiss escaped them and Makos resistance lessened significantly.

The two shared a long kiss, mouths closed and lips savoring each others taste and texture. Ryuko however, grew impatient and snaked her hands in opposite directions, one up the nightgown and one down it. Her fingers moved in tandem, pairs of fingers massaging nubs, both between her legs and on her chest. Mako hummed and stretched luxuriously, body arching enough for Ryuko to pop a breast out of it's confines and begin her oral ministrations.

She took her time to savor the girl, the slight bumps on her aureola's, the heaviness and slight misshape of her breasts and the wonderful beauty marks that showed the true imperfections of her body. Ryuko reveled in it, salivating over everything naturally wrong with her form. Everything that people would say is unattractive was flawless to her.

Ryukos fingers slipped inside of her with relative ease, she wasn't as wet as she usually was but Ryuko was in a hurry. It had been almost a month since their last bout of intimacy and she was feeling the repercussions as she explored Makos body. A throbbing ache pulsed from between her legs and coursed out through the rest of her body, consuming her with undulating waves of desire.

Her pumps were slow at first, staring off at soft tempo to ease her into it. Whines and hums echoed from Makos mouth, hands gripping Ryukos wrist and trying to overpower her to increase the pace. A throaty chuckle escaped her and she obliged, suddenly increasing her movements to near spastic thrusts. Makos mouth opened in a silent scream, body arching while loud huffs left her. Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead and collar, pooling in her breasts where Ryuko lapped them up.

Climax came without warning, Ryukos eyebrows shooting up at the sudden tightness that enveloped her digits. Mako gave one final scream before collapsing back onto the bed, hair wispy and electrified. Large brown eyes were full of swirls and blares of white light. Ryuko leaned up, resting her head on her hands and on Makos chest, blue eyes patiently watching her come down. For a moment they eyed each other almost suspiciously, Makos eyes questioning Ryukos motives.

But then Ryuko was kissing her and Mako melted.

She was so easy when it came to the taller girl. Everything about her turned her will to nothing. The fighting spirit locked away in her battle weathered eyes, the slight curve to her otherwise toned figure that made her hips dip in just the slightest feminine way. The firmness of her chest and the embarrassed mewl that would escape her when she pinched and sucked. And the wonderful pink between her thighs that never seemed to leave no matter how old she got.

Mako was sinking deeper and deeper into a cave of want.

Not wanting to be on the receiving end forever Mako managed to flip Ryuko back, the other girls head just barely on the end of the mattress. She lunged between her legs, the musky bitter smell still as arousing as it was their first time years ago. The sensations returned vividly from that time and Mako had to resist the urge to snake a hand between her own thighs. Ryuko murmured something which was lost in the consuming fuzziness that was occurring in Makos perception.

Wasting no more time she buried her face into the delicate entrance, her face tickled by the trimmed hair that was tinted just the slightest bit red. Her licks were warm and deep, attempting to get as deep as possible into the moist cavern. Ryuko grunted, attempting to stay as masculine as possible through the ordeal. Mako smiled slightly and moved a delicate finger to press down on Ryukos clit, causing a girlish shriek to leave her.

"Hurry up!" Ryuko was always impatient when it came to sex, never truly appreciating foreplay and always wanting to get to the peak.

As if to taunt her, Mako slowed her ministrations, coming to a near halt in the play. Ryuko let out a roar of frustration and pulled her head closer to her warmth. Mako took a deep breath before allowing herself to be pulled forward, diving in with renewed vigor. Ryuko let lose profanity after profanity, cursing God and whatever else she could think of for making her climax take so long.

Orgasm came slowly and powerfully, Makos tongue being abruptly forced away by the massive clenching. She pulled away, wiping her mouth and watching Ryuko convulse. The sight surged heat through her and without thinking she slipped her hand between her legs and began rubbing.

Her eyes slipped half way closed, eyes connected with Ryukos. On cue the girl shot up and latched onto Makos chest, hand batting away her own and beginning a faster rubbing. They moaned into each other as they exchanged deep kisses, drool dripping down their chins, eyes squeezed shut. Makos hand shook, desperately reaching for an anchor and finding it between Ryukos thighs. She slipped two fingers in and pumped halfheartedly, mind blanking as she reached yet another powerful climax.

They came close to each other and fell down like towers, slamming into the sheets and nearly falling unconscious from exhaustion. Ryuko as always was the first to recover and cast a sidelong glance at her love, grinning as she watched Mako muffle delighted giggles into the pillow. Laughing with her Ryuko ensnared the girl in her arms and pulled her to her own body, curling into her back and chuckling into her neck.

It was long awaited bliss.

"So, how did the job interview go?" it was hours before the girls decided to stop laughing and snuggling and actually hold a conversation.

"Feh, it was fine, got the job of course, its just stupid head of security no biggie." Ryuko left out the potentially dangerous missions and long list of assistance whose very nature was something to be desired.

Mako however didn't buy it.

"That's it? Since it's Satsuki-sama the only reason I can imagine her wanting you is if there's something big to fight." Ryuko paled and did her best to keep a calm disinterested look about her.

Time for a subject change.

"H-Hey, lets not think about work right now yeah? Our anniversary is coming up, what do you want to do?"

And Mako thought for a long time,hours it felt like.

"It's two years right?"

"That's right babe!" Ryuko smiled widely and Mako went back to thinking, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"Then I guess it's time we got married."


End file.
